Talk:Dolyak Master
Bosses section Is this in use or just something that was being tested? I don't see it on any others, I don't know if that's because no-ones put them on yet 01:25, 1 April 2006 (CST) :It is on a few monsters, I generally remove it if I come across it as it is not mentioned in the S&F page. --Rainith 06:35, 1 April 2006 (CST) In Hard Mode... They only get the addition of Banish, which seems strange since they now spec into four Attributes...Divine Favor, Protection Prayers, Healing Prayers, and Smiting Prayers. Thank goodness that Banish isn't that powerful, or else they might actually be dangerous...they are still as poor AI and bad healers in Hard Mode, which I'm happy for. Get rid of MoP and they're pretty much useless. (T/ ) 23:00, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :What is the best way to take down groups with 2 of these together in hard mode? If I only have heroes and henchies it's quite, well, hard. I thought maybe Dazed, but the other one instantly removes it, and MoP is annoying as hell when it recharges twice as fast. Catbus 12:46, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::Hexes are good. Also, Fevered Dreams + daze with a hero locked onto the one you're not attacking might work well. --Wizardboy777 19:44, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :::My favorite way of taking down annoying monks in hm... Norgu. Ruricu 12:16, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Or just overwhelm them. With Sousuke and Zhed as SF spammers (with the new Rodgort's Invocation to boot), and Master of Whispers MMing, they can't keep up with the damage. Arshay Duskbrow 05:41, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Disgrace of logic Just a thought: Can't you exploit a corpse of a dwarf? Anwser: Yes. Can you explain a corpse of a Dolyack? Anwser: Yes. Then why the hell is 1+1=1?! You should be able to exploit two corpses, -for there are two different creatures wich act as one, out of two bodies. But instead, two bodies behave as one... It's probably just another logic flaw by Anet, but if you think about it it really doesn't make any sense. If they put laws of logic into this game, then if you got hit by a Warrior, and got a Deep Wound, you would be gushing blood and die very fast, or lets say, if you got set on fire, you wouldn't still be attacking and still live, you would be running mad trying to get yourself out. -- MiniKold 16:39, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :Instead of logic in Guild Wars, we go by something called Game Mechanics. When you select a Dolyak Master, you only have the option of attacking the Dolyak Master, not only the Dolyak and not only the Dwarf. Thus, you are attacking one enemy, and are therefore able to exploit one corpse. That sounds fairly logical to me. When requesting "logic" or "realism" in a game, you have to be careful for what you ask for. Being set on fire and then dying very shortly afterwards would indeed be realistic, but it wouldn't be very fun in this type of game. There are, however, games like that out there that pride themselves on realism. Maybe you should play those instead.--Ninjatek 17:16, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::I'm not saying I'm not happy with Guild Wars, in fact, I like it very much... It's just that there are some silly unexplained things. Ofcourse, provided we have things such as magic, nearly everything becomes possible. It's just that Anet doesn't take the time to explain these things... For example: Burning doesn't kill you instantly because your armor has a magical cooling system wich can last for a while... Anet should take some time to cover up these small logic flaws. Ofcourse, those guys got their hands full, I won't deny that, but it's just one of those 'chores' that should be done before they stack into an endless pile. Now, I'll be off to shoot off some of my INFINITE arrow supply wich appearantly appear from NOWHERE (You could say your armor conjures that up, but you can also shoot while you aren't wearing any armor) using my bow and it's INVISIBLE bowstring. Your underwear conjures it up. 65.30.20.38 16:06, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Or maybe just the bow itself? --Devils Apprentice 19:31, 18 July 2007 (CDT) anyway, the dwarf is crushed by the dolyak, so a mm cant create a minion, as the bones of the dwarf have been crushed. problem solved. Metalmiser 15:17, 6 October 2007 (UTC)